board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)Sephiroth vs (5)Big Boss vs (4)Kirby 2013
http://www.gamefaqscontests.com/gallery/albums/cb9/5255-01.jpg Results Round 3 Tuesday, September 3rd, 2013 Ulti's Analysis By the time this match actually happened, people expected Kirby to win fairly easily, especially with Big Boss in the poll potentially leeching off of Seph's fanbase. The Noble Nine was collapsing left and right, and Kirby is exactly the type of character who benefits from matches where he sticks out like a sore thumb. The picture I chose to represent this match on the wiki, which I believe was made by Blue_Target, could not do a more perfect job of capturing this match. Seph and Big Boss are sitting there trying to look all hard, and off on the right you have Kirby pop up looking all cute and fluffy. Add in Vivi > Mario, Draven > Link and Mewtwo > Sonic, and the groundwork was laid for Kirby to win this match. Unfortunately, it only worked out that way overnight. For reasons completely unbeknownst to me, Kirby and Sephiroth basically traded trends for this one match. You'd think Seph would be great overnight and Kirby would rock the day vote, but it was the other way around. Kirby built up a 100 vote lead over 45 minutes, then Sephiroth came back and erased things. They continued this dance overnight with Kirby building a small lead and Seph destroying it, which led most people into thinking that come the morning vote, Kirby would take this match and run with it. The morning vote came alright, but it was Sephiroth that went running with the match. He turned what had been a 5 hour tie into a steady rise, and would end up winning by 2269 votes. Things may have been really close for 5 hours, but for the other 19 there was barely any resistance at all, which really surprises me because while FF7 has a good day vote, Kirby doesn't exactly have a bad one. But that's this contest for you, making no sense whatsoever. Zen's (Late) Analysis It's weird to say that "Sephiroth pulled an upset here" and even weirder when you expand upon that and say "Sephiroth pulled an upset against Kirby here." Only in 2013! Votals were still pretty high, and for the most part they'd stay around there for a while. There were some wishful thinkers claiming that people brought to the site via rally were genuinely interested in the contest and wanted to see it through I am here to say that is wrong because, again, most people who aren't us just think "GAMEFAQS DUM CLOUD ALWAYS WIN!!!!" I guess those weren't the people who showed up for this match though because Sephiroth ended up winning a decently close match against Kirby, despite the supposed "PlayStation LFF" Big Boss was supposed to subject him to. Is there any actual evidence of that? I feel like that's a Nintendo thing. Let's look at the PSASBAR roster. I guess we'll have to wait for a match with both Emmett Graves and Fat Princess in it before we know for sure, they are definitely deserving of the title of PlayStation All-Star. Can't wait to see how hard Evil Cole LFFs Cole too. It kind of sucked (lol) to see Kirby give this one up to Sephiroth, he had the lead for a while here iirc. I remember waking up and seeing that Sephiroth had come back and wondering why it took the whole fucking contest for the FF fanbase to actually show up. I'm wondering how Big Boss is going to look in 2018 given that he's not even in MGSV for more than a few minutes. Is everyone aware of that twist now? I think I mentioned it in a previous post, whoops. Hope I didn't ruin the late Hideo Kojima's masterpiece. Wait, is Kojima dead, or just his career? Does Big Boss receive a boost from Snake being in Ultimate? Does Big Boss receive equal boosts to Snake whenever he gets one? Category:2013 Contest Matches